


The Perfect Night

by caterinawrites



Series: Giftmas [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, domestic Adrinette, get some salty chips cause you're gonna need it to balance this sweet, giftmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: It's Marinette and Adrien's 20th Anniversary, and their kids have big plans for them.





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/gifts).



> So, this Giftmas I feel should come with a tiny bit of exposition. If you follow me on tumblr, a while back I posted about some of my ideas for a next gen/future au that follows the story of Marinette and Adrien’s kids, and I have kind of specific images of each of the kids in my brain for this AU, so to help set the scene a little bit:
> 
> Marinette is an esteemed fashion designer like she always wanted to be, and Adrien is a collége guidance counselor. Emma is the oldest who takes after Adrien in many ways, mostly with her blonde hair though she has Marinette’s blue eyes. She’s very gifted both athletically and academically just like her dad. Louis is the middle child (though in my actual AU I gave them an extra kid so he’s technically second oldest, but here I’ll stick to the three Marinette pictured in canon) who takes after his mom and has an interest in art and fashion. He also takes after her in appearance with dark hair though he has his grandma’s grey eyes. Hugo is the youngest, and he’s kind of a mix of both though he takes after his grandpa Tom a lot including his love of baking, and he spends a lot of time at the bakery with his grandparents where Tom teaches him how to bake and then sends him home with fresh baked bread every day for his family. He’s a little sunshine blonde with green eyes and freckles and big smiles. In this scenario they are 15, 13, and 12 respectively. Enjoy!

Giftmas Day 5

Emma Agreste was a lot of things. A skilled fencer, a prima ballerina, gifted in musical arts and her academics, but the trait she wore with the most amount of pride was thoughtfully _clever_. Her parents were celebrating their 20 th anniversary, and she, being the caring daughter that she was, had devised the ultimate plan to give them the best anniversary they’d ever experience. Now all she needed to do was execute it perfectly with the help of her two little brothers, and so far everything was going swimmingly.

“Are you kids sure you’re going to be alright tonight?” Her dad asked as he fastened his tie in the mirror in the foyer.

“Yes, papa. We’re not babies anymore; I think we will be okay for a few hours,” She said with an eye roll.

“How do I look?” He turned to her and held out his arms for approval, and a small smile curled on Emma’s lips.

“Perfect as always, and even if you weren’t I’m pretty sure Mom won’t care. Isn’t that a requirement after 20 years of marriage?” She teased, and Adrien flicked her nose playfully.

“I know, but it’s a special occasion, and I want everything to go perfectly. I had to call in this reservation months ago,” He said, fussing with his hair. “You only get one 20th anniversary, ya know, so I want it to be special.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine. Now hurry up and get out of here. You don’t want to keep Mom waiting at her office.” She gently turned him toward the door and gave him a nudge.

“Yeah, you’re right. The longer I leave her there, the more she’ll torture her assistant,” He said with a nod, allowing Emma to shove him to the door which she opened for him graciously. “I made you guys some dinner. It’s in the fridge if you get hungry. Oh, and make sure Louis takes his contacts out before bed and that Hugo does his homework and-”

“Dad, we’ll be fine!” She groaned, leaning her head back in exasperation.

“You’re right. Okay, I love you.” He leaned down to exchange kisses before being shoved out the door.

Emma leaned back against it with a sigh as Hugo and Louis poked their heads out of the kitchen. She held up a finger and peaked out through the front window to ensure that he wasn’t coming back for something before giving them a nod.

“It’s go time.”

“Did you cancel the dinner reservation?” Louis asked, cocking a brow as they began to move.

“Yep. Did that on my lunch break, so that gives us about an hour until they’ll be back home. Did you guys get the ingredients from the store?” She replied, and Hugo held up a bag with a grin.

“And the bread dough is already rising in the fridge,” He added with a proud beam.

“Awesome. Let’s get to work.”

x x x

Marinette was waiting for him outside her studio when Adrien arrived, and her countenance brightened when she saw him. For a moment, he lost himself in her warm gaze, stooping to touch his lips to hers for a brief, tender moment. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in with a contented sigh.

“How was work?” He asked opening his eyes to meet hers.

“Long, but I got a lot done,” She said, nuzzling her nose against his. “I’m ready for a romantic evening out with my favorite guy.”

“Well, you are in luck, m’lady because I have the _purr_ fect date planned for us,” He said with that age-old boyish smirk of his, and she giggled, tugging his tie.

“We haven’t had our Miraculouses in years, and you still make cat puns every chance you get.”

“And mew wouldn’t have me any other way,” He chuckled as she linked her arm through his.

“Shall we?” She gestured onward.

“We shall.”

Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, and Adrien recounted all of their happy moments. From the day they met when she crashed into him as Ladybug to the day they finally found out their identities, their very first kiss, the night he proposed, their wedding day. The day Marinette started fashion school. The first time they held Emma in their arms and then Louis and Hugo. 20 years seemed to have gone by in a flash, and he couldn’t help but feel like it had all just begun yesterday. The memory of their first akuma battle was just as fresh in his memory as the day it happened, and in a way he kind of missed the days of being young and fighting crime. But he wouldn’t trade their little family for the world which is why when the time came, they surrendered their Miraculouses to Master Fu to be passed on to the next Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Whatcha thinking about?” She asked, glancing up at him with a smile and snapping him out of his trance.

“Just reliving the past. It’s hard to believe it’s been 20 years since we said I do,” He said, shaking his head. “I’ve loved every minute of it.”

“Even all those times I made you massage my feet while I stuffed my face with croissants when I was pregnant?” She smirked, and he shifted to the side, dragging her with him and forcing her to stumble a little.

“And all the times I held your hair when you threw those croissants back up,” He chuckled, and she wrinkled her nose at him. “Because it was all worth it in the end.”

“Yeah.” She smiled softly, shifting her gaze down to their feet. “It was.”

“And here we are, Madame.” He gestured to the most prestigious restaurant in Paris with a grin.

“Did you confirm your reservation?” She cocked a brow, and he nodded in affirmation.

“Yep. Called this morning.” He said, leading her inside smoothly. “Agreste, table for two.”

The host at the counter skimmed through his tablet for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, but we do not have that name on our list.”

“You- What?” Adrien stopped short. “No, no, no, I confirmed it this morning.”

“And then your wife canceled at lunch. You did not discuss this with her?” He glanced between them, and Adrien turned to her with a puzzled frown.

“You canceled it?”

“No! You can ask Maurice. He’s been with me all day trying to get things ready for the show in three weeks.” She shook her head. “There must be some kind of mistake.”

“Well, I am terribly sorry. There is nothing we can do, all of our tables are full.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

“Okay. Thank you,” He said with a nod, pressing his lips into a firm line as they maneuvered past the other couples back outside. “I don’t understand how this happened. I’m so sorry, lovebug.”

“It’s okay,” She soothed, smoothing his shirt. “It wouldn’t be us if something didn’t happen, right?”

“I guess,” He mumbled. “I just wanted tonight to be perfect, and I don’t know who called to cancel. I’m sorry our anniversary got ruined.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t say that. Just because I’m a big name in the fashion business now, and we live in a nice house doesn’t mean I need a flashy life. You know me. I’m simple, and I will be just as content with a quiet night in snuggled up on the couch as I would be in a fancy restaurant.” She gave him a reassuring smile, and he pursed his lips.

“I know, but we don’t get to go out much anymore because it’s always fashion shows or fencing tournaments or stomach viruses or Hugo setting the oven on fire,” He said, listing each thing on his fingers. “I was looking forward to a night out.”

“Well, we can call and make reservations somewhere else for this weekend. Let’s just go home. We can put on a movie and send the kids to bed then split that bottle of pinot in the pantry,” She suggested, resting her chin on his chest and rubbing his back.

“Okay.” He said with a disappointed frown, and Marinette stretched up to kiss him lovingly, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze before they set off home.

x x x

“Loulou! They’ll be home any minute,” Emma called up the stairs while Louis carefully combed his hair and straightened his bowtie.

“Coming!” He answered, hurrying up the hall and down the stairs as Hugo tossed him a towel to drape over his arm while Emma tuned her violin. “Dinner’s ready?”

“Yep.” Hugo nodded, giving a thumbs up with a toothy grin as he scattered rose petals in a path to the dining room.

“We pulled it off! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they come in,” Emma squealed excitedly as a key grinded against the lock. “Oh, they’re here! Places!”

“I think we have some ice cream in the freezer too,” Marinette was saying as they entered the dimly lit foyer, and Emma began to play a soft melody on her violin.

“What’s all this?” Adrien asked slowly, glancing between each of them, the rose petals, the lights wrapped around the banister, and cocking a brow.

“A special anniversary surprise,” Louis whispered with a wink. “If the loving couple would kindly follow me to their table.”

“Oh, don’t mind if we do,” Marinette giggled, hooking her arm back through her husband’s with a pleased grin.

A small smile curled on Adrien’s lips as their oldest son led them into the dining room where the table was set with a single rose in a small vase and a small tea light candle floating in a tiny fish bowl. Marinette cupped her hands over her heart in delight as Louis pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit, moving around to do the same for his father. She picked up the small “menu” and flipped it open, biting back an amused smirk when a single wine, entrée, and dessert were listed inside.

“Your server will be right with you,” Louis said politely with a bow before calmly heading back into the kitchen as Hugo came out with one of his wide grins.

“Might I interest the happy couple in a bottle of our finest wine,” He offered, presenting a fancy bottle Marinette knew didn’t come from the cabinet.

“And where from did this fine establishment come to own such a wine?” She cocked a mom-brow, and Hugo continued without missing a beat.

“From the most prestigious and kind-hearted suppliers who we like to refer to here at Palace du Agreste as: grandma and grandpa,” He replied smoothly, prompting chuckles from his parents.

“Then I would love a glass,” Adrien said, and Hugo promptly poured some in each of their glasses. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“My pleasure.” He nodded. “Are you ready to order?”

“Hmm, there’s just so many choices,” Marinette sighed dramatically. “What would our waiter recommend?”

“I happen to be very close to our chef, and I must say that the fish is his specialty. Very delicious.”

“Well, you drive a hard bargain. I’ll take an order of your finest fish,” She said decidedly.

“Excellent choice, and for the gentleman?”

“Same for me,” Adrien replied, and Hugo bowed politely.

“We will have that out right away for you.” He took the menus and retreated back to the kitchen.

“Well, I guess we figured out who canceled our dinner reservations,” Marinette remarked, swirling her wine a little before taking a sip.

“So we have.” Adrien nodded with a laugh. “And here I thought Emma was rushing me out of the house so they could lay around and eat junk food all night.”

“I like this a lot more than a real restaurant,” She said when Hugo returned moments later with two plates. “Fast service and our waiter is so handsome. I just want to pinch his cheeks.”

“We are an esteemed and professional business here, and as such, we only allow a single cheek pinch,” He stated, holding up a finger matter-of-factly.

“How about a cheek kiss?”

“Oh, we accept as many of those as our kind customers will give.” He smiled, leaning down and giggling as Marinette peppered his face with squeaky kisses.

“Your recommendation was well advised. Please give our compliments to the chef,” She said once she was finished, and Hugo regained his composure.

“I’m sure he will be happy to hear it.” He bowed once more before backing up into the kitchen and shutting the door as Louis reappeared from the foyer.

“For your listening pleasure tonight, we have called in our best pianist who will grace us with selections from Chopin and Liszt,” He announced as Emma strolled in and took her place at the piano.

“No wonder she’s been practicing so much lately,” Adrien said as she began to play, and they turned back to their meal.

“I think it’s all very sweet. We’re lucky to have such thoughtful kids,” Marinette hummed.

“Yeah. We really are.” He smiled proudly at the girl trailing her fingers expertly over the keys.

Once the main course was finished, Hugo appeared to clear their plates dutifully before bringing out dessert. “Our house specialty the chocolate religieuse.”

“And beautifully presented,” Marinette complimented the delicate pastry, and Hugo beamed proudly.

“Our chef has been practicing his presentation and appreciates your noticing.” She pinched his cheek with a warm smile before taking a bite as he retired once more to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna need to start doing crunches if Hugo’s desserts always taste this good,” Adrien commented with a delighted moan.

“I may join you because I still haven’t worked off all of his baby fat. After I worked off Louis, I got really lazy,” She chuckled. “All those choquettes really did a number on me, and Hugo still loves them to this day.”

“Like father like son.” Adrien shrugged with a smirk, offering her the last bite with his spoon. “But I still think you’re beautiful.”

“Well, that is a relief because you married me,” She teased, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lift it to his lips.

“And 20 years later you still give me butterflies when you look at me,” He murmured against her skin.

“Ahem.” They turned to see Hugo standing with a tiny black card. “Your check.”

Marinette accepted it graciously, flipping it open to see a white piece of paper taped to the inside totaling up their meal for a whopping cost of one hug and a kiss for each of the staff. Louis and Emma approached the table, clasping their hands together with expectant smiles.

“That’s a steep price, but I think we can afford it,” She said, standing up and pulling Hugo into her arms first. “The food was delicious, sweetie, and you’ve really improved your dessert decorating. Thank you for being such a good server.”

“Thanks, Mama,” He said, squeezing her tightly as she planted a kiss on his cheek then passed him to Adrien.

“Loulou, you were an excellent host,” She complimented, crushing him to her chest and leaning her head against his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom. Happy Anniversary.”

Emma stepped forward, stretching out her arms as Marinette released her hold on Louis, and her mother embraced her with equal crushing force.

“You are so talented, Button. You played beautifully tonight. Papa and I are very proud,” She cooed, stroking her hair.

“Thank you, Mommy. I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“And you did an excellent job,” Adrien chimed in, wrapping an arm around his wife and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Seriously, all of you are so thoughtful, and we really appreciate it.”

“Well, we do have one last surprise for you two tonight,” Louis said, gesturing back to the foyer. “If you would accompany me to the living room.”

Marinette took Adrien’s arm once more as they followed him across the foyer to the cozy living room where Louis tapped play on his tablet screen and a familiar melody began to play over the speakers.

“The first song we ever danced to,” She sighed reminiscently.

“We loaded Louis’ library up with all of your favorite, ancient songs,” Emma said, smiling impishly when she warranted glares from her parents. “And we want you two to relax while we clean up and then we will go to our rooms early so you can enjoy your evening without being constantly interrupted.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Hugo whispered as they backed out of the room and pulled the doors shut, leaving their parents alone.

“I think the most impressive gift they’ve given us tonight is doing the dishes willingly,” Adrien remarked with a snicker that Marinette echoed before he sobered and offered her a hand. “May I have this dance, m’lady?”

“Yes, you may.” She placed her hand in his, allowing him to position it on his shoulder as he took her other hand, and she laid her head against his chest, swaying in time with the music.

“It’s been so long since we’ve danced like this. I’ve missed it,” He breathed against her hair.

“Maybe we can convince them to go to bed early more often,” She chuckled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence simply enjoying each other’s presence as the song progressed, Adrien occasionally pressing soft kisses against her temple. After the song ended, Marinette leaned up, and Adrien caressed her cheek, leaning down to meet her lips softly. They lingered, savoring that sweet moment for longer than they were usually allowed and imprinting their affection into the other’s flesh.

“Happy 20th Anniversary, Marinette,” He said against her lips after they pulled away, holding her tightly.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up on her tip-toes to touch her nose to his with a smile.

“And here’s to 20 more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, Luna! I figured the mom in you would appreciate some domestic family fluff. Thank you for being a good friend and keeping my niece in your prayers as of late. I really appreciate it, and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
